nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Effamy
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Stephen Effamy '''born 4 July 1810 in Romsey, Hampshire to agricultural labourer Martin Effamey and Elizabeth Harding. '''22 July 1810 - Stephen was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh. 30 March 1829 - From the Salisbury and Winchester Journal - "At a petty sessions held at Romsey on Thursday before C.P. Buckley, Esq. and the Rev. Robert Wright, Clerk; James Rickman, William Anthony, Stephen Evamy, and George Goddard, four young men of Mottisfont, were charged by Mrs. Elizabeth Barter with assaulting her under the following circumstances. It appeared that the prosecutrix was in the habit of attending a place recently opened at Mottisfont for religious worship by the Baptists, and that the congregation was frequently disturbed by the riotous conduct of several young men, and particularly so on Sunday last; that in consequence of the prosecutrix having pointed out the defendants to the minister as being some of the disturbers, they followed her home on Sunday afternoon, abused her very much, and committed the assault by throwing dirt and stones at her. The Magistrates severely censured the conduct of the defendants, and observed that they had been brought before them on a charge for disturbing the congregation, they should have certainly sent them to take their trial at the sessions for the offence. The defendants were ordered to pay a fine of 2l. and costs." 13 October 1831 - Stephen married Martha Vere. They were married in a religious ceremony by banns in St Mary, Michelmersh, witnessed by George Goddard and Jane Ray. 18 December 1831 - His son, William Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 26 May 1833 - His daughter, Jane Efamey, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 7 September 1834 - His daughter, Elenor Effamey, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 12 June 1836 - His daughter, Elizabeth Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 1 July 1838 - His son, George Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 1840 - His son, Charles Efemey, was born in Romsey, Hampshire. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Mitchelmersh Hamlet. Aged 30, Ag Lab, born in county. Living with him: Martha Efemey aged 30, born in county, William Efemey aged 9, born in county, Jane Efemey aged 7, born in county, Elenor Efemey aged 6, born in county, Elizabeth Efemey aged 5, born in county, George Efemey aged 3, born in county, and Charles Efemey aged 6 months, born in county. 1845 - His son, Alfred Effemey, was born in Michelmersh, Hampshire. 19 June 1847 - His daughter, Fanny Effamey, was born in Michelmersh, Hampshire, England. 1849 - His son, Frederick Effemy (my 3rd Great Grandfather), was born in 1849 in Michelmersh, Hampshire. 4 October 1851 - His daughter, Jane Efamey, married John Meaby (Mabey) in St Mary, Michelmersh. 23 November 1851 - His son, John Evamy, was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh, Hampshire, England. 7 December 1853 - His daughter, Elenor Effamey, married John Vain in St Mary, Michelmersh. 26 February 1854 - His son, Henry Effemey, was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh, Hampshire. 1856 - His daughter, Sarah Effemey, was born in Michelmersh, Hampshire. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Lavingtons Corner, Timsbury, Romsey in 1861. Aged 51, Agricultural Labourer, of Romsey. Living with him: wife Martha Effemy aged 48, of Michelmersh, son Alfred Effemy aged 16, Agricultural Labourer, of Michelmersh, son Frederick Effemy aged 11, Agricultural Labourer, of Michelmersh, son John Effemy aged 4, Scholar, of Michelmersh, son Henry Effemy aged 7, Scholar, of Michelmersh, and daughter Sarah Effemy aged 5, Scholar, of Michelmersh. 1862 - His daughter, Elizabeth Effamy, married Philip Percy in Romsey District. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Hunts Farm, Timsbury. Aged 59, Ag Lab, of Timsbury. Living with him: wife Martha Effamey aged 56, of Timsbury, son Frederic Effamey aged 21, unmarried Coachman, of Timsbury, son Henry Effamey aged 17, unmarried Labourer, of Timsbury, and mother-in-law Elizabeth Wren aged 74, widow, of Michelmersh. 3 April 1881 - He lived in Lanhams Corner, Timsbury. Aged 70, Agricultural Labourer, of Romsey. Living with him: wife Martha Effeny aged 67, Agricultural Labourer Wife, of Michelmersh, and wife's mother Elizabeth Wren aged 84, Formerly Ag Laborer Widow, of Michelmersh. 5 April 1891 - He lived in Lanhams Corner, Stockbridge Road, Timsbury. Aged 79, Agricultural Labourer, of Romsey. Living with him: wife Martha Effemy aged 78, of Michelmersh. Last quarter of 1891 - He died aged 81 in Romsey District.